


2,912.9 Miles Away

by DemigirlDrew27



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigirlDrew27/pseuds/DemigirlDrew27
Summary: A supercorp long distance fic for DKG on tumblr for the Arrowverse Quarantine Fic Exchange.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 17
Collections: Arrowverse Under Quarantine





	2,912.9 Miles Away

Lena: Kara, I just had an idea and I wanted to know what you thought of it.

Kara: Okay then, let's hear it

Lena: What if, after I graduated I moved to California to live with you?

Kara: You- 

Kara: You want to move in with me? 

Kara: why?

Lena: Because I love you Kara

Lena: Over these past two years you have been the best thing that's happened to me and I wanna see you and not just over a skype call 

Lena: If you don’t want to yet that’s fine. This is a pretty big step in our relationship so I’ll understand. 

Kara: No, no i want to 

Kara: It’s just- 

Kara: Will you give me a couple of days to think about it? 

Lena: Of course I will, I have to go anyways I’ve got to study for some finals coming up next week. 

Kara: Oh, okay. We’ll talk later, yeah? 

Lena: Yeah. 

Kara puts down her phone and flops back on her bed in her apartment. “Lena wants to move to California for me. Lena wants to move in with me.” Kara states aloud, the text conversation replaying in her head over and over. 

Eventually Kara sits up and looks at her alarm clock saying it's 6:27 pm. She should probably call Alex before she goes to bed to talk to her about this but Kara quickly decides that might not be a good idea since she knows Alex has a class early in the morning and if we're being honest here, so does she. 

Kara spends the next couple of days of her last week of college thinking about Lena and how great it would be for them to live together. Sure, there are cons to this like an increase in expenses with Lena moving in and there's the whole unpacking process, but while there are cons there are pros; Kara will be able to wake up next to her girlfriend every day. Not to mention there are so many more dates the two can go on together in person, and she’ll finally be able to hug Lena. 

Kara ends up calling her girlfriend later that night. “Hey, Lena. I’ve thought about what you said and yeah. I would love it if you moved to California and lived with me.” 

Kara can practically hear Lena smile over the phone, “Great, that's great babe. I guess you’ll be seeing me in a week.” 

“Yeah, I guess I will.”


End file.
